Into the East
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: A portal is found;Middle earth and modern earth are exposed to one another. Elegia, elf princess of Lorien, is to live in the new world but when events don't go as planned Elegia finds herself with no memory of who she is, and where she came from. Leg/OC
1. Introduction

Hello Everyone! I've been looking to write a LOTR fanfic for a long time but I haven't had the guts to until now.

This fanfiction is very different than the ones I've read (and I've read plenty), but hopefully it's a lot of fun to read and I know you wont regret it!

This is rated T for some lemony stuff with our favourite elf. This story is also somewhat AU because I have yet to hear of a story that openly puts Middle Earth and the modern world in open content with one another.

UPDATE:

To all of my lovely faithful readers:

Good news! I will be updating soon! I have found myself back in the writing mood! However, I will be re-editing the first chapters I have already posted. Some minor changes will be made and you will get a little better idea of the story.

I really hope you all stick around because I'm SO excited to write this story. I haven't read a story like it on any fanfiction website so I hope it'll be refreshing for those of you who like a good romance story (Legolas in particular) but with twists. Much love times a million,

I am rewriting the ENTIRE story. It is still the same premise of our world colliding with Middle Earth, but it's going to be better done this time around.

Please let me know what you think! (No flames please).

Much love,

Jdepps Girl


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own anything from Lord of the Rings, all of that is for Tolkien. I only own my original plot line and characters. This disclaimer is for the whole story.**

**Also, a side note that's really important in my story: Galadriel & Celeborn do not leave Middle Earth, the Elves to not depart Middle Earth, and also Mirkwood does not break in half into Eryn Lasgalen. I had to do these things for my story and it will all be explained and understood why as the story goes on.**

**So, as a warning, this chapter is basically a short history. It'll help answer any questions before I begin the actual story. It's important. Don't worry though, after this the chapters get way more fun and not so (just) informative.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Middle Earth: The beginning of the Fourth Age

New Earth: 2012

Suddenly, not so long ago, did a River emerge from the river of Anduin (The Great River) in the space from between Mirkwood and Lorien. It started off as a small stream, but soon expanded, making its way down and around the forest that surrounds Dol Guldur going through the Brown Lands straightening itself off to go directly east between the Sea of Rhun and the Ash Mountains. There is a distinct stopping point directly between both locations, and when it stopped expanding land patched itself between the new river and The Great River making it its own water.

It was, to no surprise, the Lorien Elves that first discovered it and it was the Mirkwood elves that first traveled it. Its ride was bumpy yet slow and endearing but what was found at the end of it, not even the wisest could comprehend. but it seemed there was a portal at the end of it. The Wood elves found themselves in a vast ocean surrounded by a few small islands and one large block of land they could not see the end of. Later they would find out that this area was known as the Bermuda Triangle, an area of great mystery to those of that world. But a mystery it was no more. The clever wood elves lead themselves to the middle of said triangle and after a few moments of slowed time, found themselves back at the end of this new river in Middle Earth.

Said river would be named Neltilduin- or in the common tongue, The Triangle River. And the new world would be known as to those of Middle Earth as New Earth. With both worlds utterly shocked and so much to learn from both ends, it was time for an intervention. Gandalf was sent to return from the Valar, once more, bringing with him the power to close the portal temporarily or permanently. Said power, that he transferred to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel who closed the portal from the end of middle earth, disallowing those from New Earth to make their way into Middle Earth. This was a command decision as the various leaders of Middle Earth began to learn more and more about this new world's short history of existence which was filled of the killing of their own kind.

As little time went on it became clear from the New Earth's leaders that they were unhappy with the set up. Tension grew as differences in both worlds became clear. The only one to visit the new world was Gandalf, who'd began to learn more and more the grand differences between both worlds. Everything from politics, to beliefs, to the people, cultures, races (Middle earth being multi-racial while the New Earth's was singularly raced), to the difference in atmospheres.

The leaders of the New Earth demanded entrance into Middle Earth and much to the shock of its leaders, seemed to treat Gandalf in the manner that lead him to believe that they saw Middle Earth as an unsafe enemy rather than a new experienced friend. Finally Gandalf lost his temper during his 7th meeting to the New World. As the leaders of what was called "the Superpower Nations" of the New World insisted they dig their heels in Middle Earth and "see of these crazy creatures you keep talking about. What, are you kidding us?" they said, " dwarves, hobbits, freaking elves? And anyways, we need to know how to do business together, how we can benefit each other."  
Gandalf considered himself a patient wizard, but it was when he'd found small electronic devices attached to his boat meant for spying when he arrived back to middle earth that he really began to lose his patience. It was in this moment that both worlds truly began to understand the difference between them, not only in their decorum but also in their physical worlds. Electricity did not seem to work in Middle earth. The White Wizard decided to look past this mistake in the New World's actions. "For such a young world," Gandalf had said to the council, "They are very keen on making grand mistakes.

But it was not this mistake that would send Gandalf the White over the edge. After months of time, the New World had convinced Gandalf to bring with him to Middle Earth an ambassador to spend a day with him in the land of Lorien. About an hour and halfway through the Triangle river Gandalf was shocked to turn around and see this "ambassador" throwing out canisters onto the empty plains of the Brown Lands. Stopping the boat and bringing this man who's been falsified and brought to Middle Earth- clearly with intentions other than observation and friendliness, within an inch of death by cause of fear, admitted to Gandalf that he was a simple army officer, and in those canisters were concoctions of smaller versions of bombs used in the New World. He had been ordered to throw them in fields and see if they would work.

Needless to say, the bombs did not work in the atmosphere of Middle Earth, and neither did the New World's "diplomacy" tactics. Gandalf abandoned the boat, turned it around, tied the army officer with twain to the boat, gathered the bombs that had no effect in Middle Earth, and set them both back on their way to the New World, with anger bubling in the wizard's every vein.

These "great Leaders" of these "great" nations of the New World found themselves in a great shock when Gandalf the White stood up to them, enraged and furious, with a canister in one hand and the army officer in the other.. The clouds came out and the sky's turned gray. "Fools!" He called them, "we have come in peace and you mock us! After all I have done to prove, brought books of our history, of our cultures, and here you all sit divided amongst yourself where each land is meant to fend for itself unless at the benefit of yourselves! I have never seen such disgusting political practices! It may be out of my hands as to what happens to the portal, but if the lord and lady of Lorien ask my opinion, I shall tell them- absolutely not!" The most powerful men in the New World sat stunned and frightened, their first experience with an angry wizard leaving them speechless- for once. "…Young and foolish world!" Gandalf growled as he left, clutching his staff.

By the time Gandalf had reached Middle Earth his temper had settled and an ache grew in the center of his head. He wondered why the Valar had even decided to open this new portal to this New World. He saw no good from it, not much good in it. _What is its purpose_, he asked himself.

Gandalf called another meeting with all the leaders of Middle Earth: The three lands of Elves: Elrond of Rivendell (with his sons), Lady Galadriel/ Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien (with their granddaughter, Elegia), Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood (with his son Legolas), the dwarves: Gimli son of Gloim, and the two lands of men: Aragorn of Gondor, and Éomer of Rohan. He'd explained to all of them what had occurred. While the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien held the power of the portal, they had made it clear that it would be a unanimous decision of all of the leaders of Middle Earth what the fate of the portal would be. It was all decided that it should remain closed from both ends.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months since Gandalf's last visit to the New World. Middle Earth went on as it usually would, the portal still closed. Gandalf would ready himself to be sent back to the Undying Lands, but the Valar would not allow it. They insisted on his staying for a little while longer.

The New World, on the other hand, did not go on as usual. Everywhere was in an uproar having heard what had occurred with the relations with Middle Earth. News programs were reporting nonstop on Middle Earth, night talk programs turned Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits to the butts of their comedic jokes. Protests took place all over the world to argue the actions of their governments towards Middle Earth. Usually such public uprisings did not phase politicians of this world, as the governments controlled more than the people realized. But as time went on and the reality began to sink in. With the knowledge that their power of guns, bombs, and electricity did not work in Middle Earth, the New World had begun to realize that they were left powerless to Middle Earth. At first they thought they'd had the upper hand, but now it was clear they did not. …Not yet.

The portal was closed, this was no question, but they knew they had to make the best amends they could- for they could not leave such a grand discovery behind as a moment in their past.

It was then when Galadriel, the Lady of Light, began to sense an urgency from the New World. A sense of communication. The lady herself went alone and momentarily opened the portal only to find a letter floating upstream from the river. She closed the river and took the letter back to Lothlorien where she would, once more, call a meeting of all the leaders in Middle Earth to discuss this letter…. a letter that would change the fates of both worlds… a letter that would forever change the fates of two lovers.

This letter was consisting of two things: an apology and a request. The apology, Gandalf rolled his eyes at, but the request… that would bring about something different. In the event of trying to create a truce, the New World insisted that they bring their own "spy" to their world since they had attempted to do so to Middle Earth. Middle Earth replied quickly saying it would send a device to watch and observe them.

But this was not an entire truth, as this device would not be an object, but rather, a person….

* * *

**Phew! I hope you all made it all the way through! It was a doozy to write! I know not much has happened but please comment if you're reading! NO flames please. Also, if you're confused about something, feel free to ask me a question about it! I'd be more than happy to explain or clarify anything :) I tried to make it all as clear and simple as possible. **

**I do love to know that there are people who are reading what I write and enjoy it, it's the whole reason I love to write so take a moment and press that little button for reviewing down there :)**


	3. Author's Note Please read

Author's Note:

**Please read, it's very important: **

Okay, I hate reading these messages almost as much as I hate putting them in. I want you to know that this fic is _not_ abandoned. I have been so busy with work and have only had time to update one fan fiction at a time lately. But please, hang tight! I hope that within the next couple of weeks I can get a chapter up.

I am posting this message in those stories in which I have not updated in a while but am still ABSOLUTELY going to finish, those are:

Beyond the Titanic

and

Into the East

I love both of these fics dearly and have planned them out accordingly. Please don't let go of these stories because I have not, and I promise to do my best and not stay away from them for as long as I have and start posting regularly.

Infinite love,

Wiz-Chic


End file.
